


One Day

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Deckard wants what he can't have. Yet.Written for challenge 049 - "laughter" at drabble_zone.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 49





	One Day

Deckard can't help smiling when Luke's around. His presence is a kind of safety blanket, and as fucking pathetic as it sounds in his head, at least Hobbs is reliable.

The wary cynicism that's ruled his life for the past few years is suppressed around him. If Luke says he'll do something, it's done within the given time frame and without hesitation.

His sense of humour, on the other hand, leaves something to be desired. Deckard watches from afar while Luke smiles and jokes with the others, his heart heavy with envy.

One day that'll be him.

Yes, it'll come.


End file.
